¿Por qué yo no?
by Kira-ler
Summary: Un joven lloraba desconsoladamente con la cabeza escondida en sus almohadas. ¿Su nombre? John Egbert. ¿Razón de su llanto? Tan simple y doloroso, la agonía del amor no correspondido. ((Fail summary)) Es un AU, no Sburb y con menciones de Humanstuck


Amo el pepsicola pero me encontraba terminando de leer un fafic del fandom del Onceler cuando ¡BANG! Salió esta idea. No me linchen.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro Andrew Hussie**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba acurrucado en su cama con la cabeza escondida entre sus almohadas. Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas rosadas por el llanto que ya llevaba unas horas, se notaban sus ojos azules hinchados y su nariz roja, pero el chico aún seguía derramando lágrimas de tristeza.

¿Su nombre? John Egbert.

¿Razón de su llanto? Tan simple y doloroso, la agonía del amor no correspondido.

Al cumplir sus 15 años se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo que conocía desde años antes, Dave Strider, el problema siempre fue la distancia. John vivía en Washintong y el Strider en Texas, pero aun con eso ambos se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Cada vez que John tenía un problema acudía a Dave, y cada vez que Dave se sentía solitario (aunque no lo admitiera en ese momento) siempre buscaba la compañía virtual de su mejor amigo. Se habían visto algunas veces físicamente, cuando John fue de vacaciones a Texas y visito a Dave, cuando Dave aburrido de todo se trepo a un autobús y viajo hasta maple Valley.

Así que, era de esperarse que ambos amigos entraran a la misma universidad y rentaran un departamento juntos. Durante los primeros meses la vida era de ensueño para John, se despertaba en las mañanas y salía al comedor encontrándose a su amigo sentado en el sillón semi desnudo tomando jugo de manzana, pasaban noches viendo películas juntos, salían juntos a todos lados, jugaba videojuegos, y John no podía estar más feliz que tener tan cerca a su amado rubio.

Pero la realidad lo golpeo un tiempo después, Dave no era de los que se quedan en casa un viernes por la noche, el salía a antros y a fiestas dejando al Egbert solo en el departamento. A veces le invitaba pero el ojiazul solo negaba la invitación y se largaba a su cuarto. Podía soportar que el Strider solo se fuera de fiesta.

Lo peor fue cuando comenzó a llevar chicas por las noches, John solo tomaba su almohada y tapaba sus oídos con ella tratando de crear una protección entre los gemidos de las chicas (o como John decía: zorras). Realmente le dolía que a Dave no le importara que el escuchara eso, pero luego pensaba que realmente a Dave no debía importarle, ellos solo eran amigos.

En el segundo año las cosas mejoraron…o empeoraron, Dave ya no se iba todos los fines de semana de fiesta y no se acostaba con cualquier chica. Ahora tenía citas con quienes realmente le interesaran, había salido con Terezi pero la cosa no salió bien, John solo se enteró que al parecer tuvieron un pleito sobre una chamarra roja.

De ahí siguió Karkat, compañero y mejor amigo del pequeño Egbert, Dave lo había conocido un día en una salida en conjunto y al parecer le llamo la atención su actitud de, como dice Dirk, "tsundere". Con el Vantas había tenido una relación más estable y duradera. En esos tiempos John se alejó de ellos, no podía verlos juntos y menos salir con ellos como antes, le dolía y solía llorar recordando los actos de amor que le tocaban presenciar. Su gran amiga Vriska solía consolarlo o simplemente veían películas de Nic Cage para subirle el ánimo al moreno.

Pero lo peor fue Jade, su casi hermanita y su amor. Lo peor es que su relación nunca parecía que fuera a terminar, hasta un ciego podía ver cuán enamorados estaba uno del otro. John sonreía por fuera, estaba feliz por ellos pero al mismo tiempo sentía una tristeza infinita, un choque de emociones y decidía simplemente esconder sus sentimientos.

John se levantó de la cama caminando al baño del departamento a paso lento, al salir de su habitación noto el silencio absoluto del departamento, seguramente Dave estaría en una cita con Jade. Lavo su rostro y se vio en el espejo, ya no parecía el mismo chico alegre y energético que una vez fue. Ahora se veía cansado, con ojeras y ojos hinchados, su piel estaba más pálida y su cabello había perdido el brillo así como su mirada.

Soltó un suspiro y tomo camino al sillón de la sala, su corazón le dolía, sus ojos ya no podían llorar más y una tristeza invadía su mente. Entonces, justo en ese momento de amargura lo decidió todo, lo que acabaría o con suerte comenzaría algo.

-Egderp, mueve el culo que saldremos con Jade y Rose –Entro el rubio con una sonrisa al departamento, la cual cayo al instante de ver las condiciones de su amigo sentado en el sillón. Hace tiempo que apenas y veía a John así que no sabía de su estado actual- John ¿qué te paso?-

-Dave…tengo algo que decirte- se encontraba con la mirada gacha, algo raro en el.

-Dispara bro-

-Solo…no me juzgues. Yo…estoy enamorado de ti –Vio al rubio a los ojos ya que este se había despojado de sus gafas oscuras dejando ver sus ojos rojizos que le miraban con sorpresa-Sé que no me correspondes, así que no te preocupes, entiendo.- Dave solo veía esos ojos hinchados, esas grandes ojeras arruinando ese rostro, ¿desde cuándo su amigo se encontraba en esa situación? Y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

-No te juzgare John, pero lo siento. Yo no comparto el mismo sentimiento por ti. Lo siento – se levantó y fue a su cuarto susurrando algunos "Lo siento" en el camino, necesitaba pensar claramente sobre todo eso.

Mientras que John solo soltó una sonrisa triste caminando a su cuarto pensando que hacer, lo había arruinado todo con eso, solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Si seguía así, el solamente sufriría y sería más lastimado. Ya estaba harto de eso, aunque le doliera, debía hacerlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación pensando, no sabía qué hacer, el azabache siempre fue su mejor amigo y que te digan algo así causa un gran shock. ¿Qué podía hacer? Salir y decir: "Hey dude, siento no amarte como tú lo haces, pero amo a Jade. ¿Vamos por pizza?". Suspiro con cansancio, era un Strider, un chico cool, debía enfrentarse a eso.

Salió de la habitación buscando a su amigo, lo busco en la sala, cocina, baño, y no lo encontró. Entonces entro a su habitación, no había nada mas que los muebles, completamente vacía. En el escritorio había una nota, por la letra era de John.

"Dave:

Lo siento, perdóname por irme de repente y sin avisar pero no podía mas, podía seguir aguantando esta tristeza en mi corazón. Así que me fui. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, se feliz con Jade y cuídala mucho. Esto es una despedida Dave, ya que tú y yo no nos volveremos a ver.

Siempre te amare

John"

Tapando su boca con su mano el ojirubi leía y releía la carta, su amigo le había abandonado, ¿tanto así era su dolor para llevarlo a esa opción? Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mojando la pequeña carta. Ese día el Strider se hizo la promesa de volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lástima que esta nunca se cumplió.


End file.
